


Life is desire, not meaning.

by loveofthorns



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofthorns/pseuds/loveofthorns
Summary: Sandalphon reflects on his time within the crew.





	Life is desire, not meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! since this is the first fic i'm writing about gbf/sandalphon i'd really appreciate if you guys could give your thoughts on it! thank you sm for reading and enjoy!

How pretty the sunset is.

By the end of this sunset there would be night. A thousand stars would be found there, shining like only them knew how to. It meant another day was on it's way, another chance to live. 

At the deck of the ship stood Sandalphon, lightly resting his back on the grandchyper; his home. After a long day of helping the civilians and fighting numerous threats, the crew was reunited at the center of the ship; with the Singularity spreading courageous words and thanking everyone for giving their all day after another.

Looking upon the crew from afar, Sandalphon got lost in thoughts. He remembered every battle they fought side by side; he deeply admired how every single member of the crew was full of hope, never thinking twice whether to help somebody or not, even if it meant their own demise. How they would always face every hardship that would come across their way with a courageous look on their faces.

''Foolish'' the Sandalphon from some time ago would've thought. His heart was plagued with pain, anger; hope didn't meant a thing to him, he was nothing but a spare to Lucifer in the end. He had no meaning.

He never would've bothered to look past it all, he couldn't. 

Upon remembering Lyria's words in the very same day he lost his beloved, he knew he had changed; he could feel within himself. 

He understood that life wasn't meaning, it was desire. As long as the night would pass, bringing the warmth and the light of the day again, all was not lost.

A confused (and hungry) Singularity appeared before Sandalphon, as if shaking him awake from his thoughts.

"Sandalphon-san, something wrong ?" They inclined their head slightly.

"Today was a long day and everyone is starving, how about we grab a bite :D ?" the Singularity's smile as bright and sincere as ever. 

He longed for the day where he would be by Lucifer's side once more, but today he had different plans.

"Coming!" he couldn't help but smile to himself, making his way to the crew.


End file.
